Whispers
by MistressWhitlockReporting
Summary: Set during Eclipse. Jasper and Alice are no longer together, and problems arise when a ghost from Emmett's past haunts the family and especially Jasper. Who is she? And why is she part of the Volturi?
1. Prologue

**AN. I haven't really seen a full story like this and felt the need to write it. I feel the need to explain that I am not truly a Twilight fan, exactly. I am addicted to the fanfiction and I am in love with Jasper and Alice. That's about it. But anyway, I hope you enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Emmett, Jasper, the Cullen's, the Volturi and everyone else belongs to Stephanie Meyer. THe only character that belongs to me is Samantha. **

**Read and Review :) **

Prologue

_Daddy sat me down today and told me not to cry. My daddy sat me down today and taught me the meaning of the word die. _

I was fourteen years old. It was 1935 and I had woken up to the sounds of sirens and my mother's cries. It broke my heart to hear her sob and I ran downstairs to see what was the matter. I reached the bottom of the stairs and saw policemen filling the living room, my mother and older sister standing together, supporting each other as they sobbed. Next to my sister stood her husband, one hand possessively placed on her lower back as he glared in irritation at the police officers standing around the room.

I tried to run to my mother and sister, but before I could take more than a couple steps, an arm reached around my waist and pulled me back. It was my daddy. He turned me to hug him and I could see the pain in his eyes despite the lack of tears. Daddy never cried. He was always the strong one. Him and brother that is.

He led me away from the chaos in the living room to his study. It was a place that I was never allowed to be in, but I was too scared to pay attention to my surroundings. He sat me down in a big comfy chair and knelt in front of me, grabbing both of my hands in his own. This scared me to death, especially when I was able to see the hurt and pain stirring deep in his chocolate brown eyes.

"What's wrong, daddy? What's going on? Did something happen to brother?" I was really scared now and my voice cracked as I said the word brother.

My older brother's name is Emmett McCarthy. He is almost 18 years old and my favorite person in the entire world. He could make me smile even when I wanted to cry and we were as close as two siblings can possibly be. He is my protector, my big bear of a brother. I knew that my big brother would never let anyone hurt me and would sooner die than let that happen. I love my brother. I could never love anyone more.

"I'm so sorry honey. There was an incident. When Emmett was camping he was mauled by a bear."

I cried out in pain as my father spoke these words. Tears poured down my cheeks and I slumped forward, my entire frame shaking with the sobs that tore through my body at these words. How could this have happened? How could my mother and father have let him go out alone in the forest? I couldn't control the cries that were pouring from my lips.

That was the last time we ever spoke about Emmett. I bottled up all of my emotions and trying to keep them hidden from all the world. Everyone pitied how the fun outgoing little girl had become withdrawn and angry. I could never let the weakness within show. I could never let the world see the pain my brother's death had caused me. I would live with it until the day I died.

**AN. So, how do you like it so far? I know this is really short, but it is just the prologue and is simply the small introduction. **

**I hope you enjoyed it. :) **

**Please Read and Review. **


	2. Chapter 1: Family

**AN. I don't really know if anyone liked the prologue, but it was very short and I am going to continue on with the story. :) **

Chapter 1 Family

_ My brother chased me down today, my mommy and sister are dead. My brother chased me down today, and I can't get ahead. _

I ran through the forest, darting quickly between the trees as I ran for my life. My clothes were tattered and hung off of me in shreds but I was too scared to care. I screamed once and heard the pounding footsteps behind me grow closer. Screaming, it seemed, was not going to help. I was running deeper and deeper into the forest, farther and farther from civilization, but I could not circle around. He would catch me for sure if I did. I knew what he was capable of.

With one final burst of speed I crashed into a huge clearing and immediately proceeded to trip on a hidden root, throwing myself onto the dew soaked grass. I flipped over, but before I could rise to my feet, he was on top of me, pinning me to the cold ground. I felt tears sting my eyes and I knew in that moment that this was going to be my last night on Earth. Today I was going to die.

EmPOV ~During Eclipse~

I was laying on our bed, and I was restless. Rosie had gone shopping with Alice and Edward was with Bella. Again. I love my little sister, but why can't they hang around here? Why do they always have to go... wherever it is they go? My family means everything to me, and I willingly accepted the protective older brother role of the family. I would do anything to protect them. Just like I would have in my human life for Sa- no, I can't let myself think of her.

Carlisle is the oldest of all of us. He is the smartest and the kindest and naturally assumed the father role. He was alone for a long time before any of us came and I think he is happier now that he has a family. He has the best self-control I have ever seen. He is a doctor and is around blood all the time. I can never truly understand how he handles it, especially when the rest of us can barely control that. I guess its just because he is so old and has been practising for a long time. His mate is Esme.

Esme was the second to join the family (third if you count Carlisle). She is the sweetest, most loving person I have ever met, and she is the mother of the entire family. Everybody loves her and we all usually call her mom. She reminds me a lot of my real mother but she is much more outspoken and likely to speak her mind. She also has very good control and I don't think she has ever drank human blood.

The first person to join Carlisle was Edward. He can read minds and he wasn't really the most outspoken or passionate guy until about a year ago when he met Bella. He is very protective and way too serious for his own good. He doesn't tend to let go and won't let Bella do anything that might be even kind of risky, or in other words, he won't let her do anything fun.

Bella is Edward's mate and hasn't officially joined the family yet. She's still human and is the most entertaining human I have ever met. She is clumsy and always trips over her own feet and she blushes constantly. She is my little sister and I would protect her from anything, but I would never suffocate her like I think Edward does. (Please don't let him hear that.) She is the strangest human I have ever met too. She actually wants to be a vampire, and she is the only person whose mind Edward can't read.

Next is Rosalie. She is my mate and is the most wonderful woman I have ever met. She is absolutely gorgeous and reminds me of my little- No, I will not think of her. She always speaks her mind and loves to work on cars. She pretends to hate that I call her Rosie, but I know she doesn't mind. I feel the strongest need to protect her because I love her and because she had a horrible past. Nobody will ever hurt her that way again, now that I will protect her.

Then there is Jasper. He is the oldest next to Carlisle but one of the last to join the family. He used to be a Confederate soldier in the Civil War, before he was changed by a vampire named Maria who got him to train her newborn army. He is an expert on all things war and he is one of the calmest people I have ever met. He can feel and control emotions and it really comes in handy with our family.

His mate used to be Alice, but they seperated when we were in Denali. They are still good friends though. She is very hyper and is the pixie. She is addicted to shopping and loves playing Bella Barbie. She has visions of the future and can be a little arrogant about it, but everyone loves her despite it. She is very little and very caring. She recently met a new mate.

Xander is Alice's new mate. He is very patient with her and he used to drink human blood until he met the Denali coven and that's where Alice met him. He is very protective of Alice and would do anything for her. He is one of my best friends, one of my favorite brothers, and he has the ability to control Earth. He is a very formidable enemy and the last time I wrestled with him he barely touched me.

I had gone through everyone in my family and I was still bored to death. Not that I can actually die, considering I am already technically dead. Am I actually dead? Or am I undead? Or am I still alive? I can't be alive because... what were those again... I can't reproduce and I can't grow. So I can't be alive. But if I'm not alive what am I? I can't be dead because I am still walking around and talking and everything.

"Emmett! Stop talking to yourself and get down here!" I heard Edward yell. Damn. He was listening to me.

"Yes, I was listening! Now get down here!" I sighed and ran downstairs to the strangest sight I have ever seen.

Edward and Jasper held a struggling girl by each arm, while Bella hid behind Esme. Rosalie, Alice and Xander were all crouched protectively which told me something was really wrong. Alice would only do that if she saw a threat. I ran downstairs to Edward and Jasper and grabbed the girl's shoulders. She was obviously a vampire, by the way she was struggling, but I couldn't see her eyes. All her blonde hair was thrown across her face, obscuring her features. I could feel Jasper sending calming emotions at her and she screamed.

"Let go of me! I'm not going to hurt the girl you overprotective fools!" So that was her problem. She didn't want to hurt Bella, she just didn't like being restrained. I understood that. Sama- someone I knew was the exact same way.

"I found her wondering through the forest and she attacked me." Jasper said and I shook my head. Alice stood up and we spoke at the same time.

"Let her go. She isn't going to hurt Bella." We looked at each other in shock. The others immediately stood up, and Jasper and Edward let go of the girl. They knew we would never risk Bella's life.

"Thank you!" The girl practically growled, rubbing her arms. "There was no need to do that. I never would have hurt the girl."

She brushed her hair out of her face as she spoke, revealing an oval shaped face with beautiful wide eyes despite the crimson color and full red lips. I could easily picture her with bright blue eyes, wide with innocence and curiousity and my hands fell to my sides. It couldn't be possible.

She had looked up at me, and was now staring in shock, her mouth in an O shape. It just couldn't be possible...

"EmmieBear?" She whispered, and my heart broke at the pain in her voice. It just couldn't be possible... I had to ask.

"Sammy?" I asked hesitantly and she fell to the floor, heartbroken sobs shaking her frame.

I couldn't be but it was. This furious little fighter that had attacked my brother was my little sister.

**AN. I hope you liked it! I don't really know how I got to describing everyone, but this is still kind of an introduction to the full story, even though it is Chapter 1. I wanted to establish everything that was going on and how much Emmett thinks of her, and what he thinks of all the rest of the family. **

**Read and Review :) **


End file.
